


To You

by dreaminginside



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Skipping, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Words upon words upon words, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan remembers the smile of a boy he has never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You

Jaehwan remembers the smile of a boy he has never seen.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind there is a memory that he has never lived through that springs to the forefront every now and again. It pushes against his consciousness and reminds him of a smile that took his breath away, flashes of this boy who could make his heart leap to his throat with the curve of his lips.

It’s endlessly frustrating to Jaehwan, and he only receives more puzzlement as time goes by. It begins as absentmindedly drawings that resemble the ever elusive smile as he watches the sky during his days in high school. A snowball effect follows, and during college he finds himself scratching lead on coffee stained napkins, the curve of a lash, the sharp edge of a cheekbone.

He begins to wonder if his mind will supply a full picture of this boy, a taunt of someone whom he feels so oddly connected to but seems destined to never meet.

Destiny is a strange concept though, and Jaehwan cannot help but think again on it as he stares at the letter in his hands, standing outside his apartment building with his eyes closed for a moment.

The envelope itself has no address, bare and spartan in nature, plain beige guarding an even more ordinary letter. It is short and blunt, and is simply addressed as _To You, however far in the future you may be_. He feels a flash of pain behind his eyes as his thumb strokes over the writing, and he thinks he may hear the far away sound of laughter from that lost part of his memory.

The actual contents cause Jaehwan much grief, and he takes it upon himself to carry it around folded in a tiny square in his pocket on the off chance that it becomes something useful to him. 

He discusses the note with the bartender of the bar he sings at part time, and gets little in the shape of helpful advice at the end of his set.

“I do not need therapy,” Jaehwan insists as Hakyeon finds him a glass of water, leaning his arms on the bar and running his fingers over the drops of condensation. “This could happen to anyone, don’t act like you’re superior just because your life is boring.”

“You’ve seen a strange boy in your head for twenty years now and you think you’re getting letters from past lives,” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow and clucks at him, ignoring Jaehwan’s continued grumbling in favor of lightly hitting his neck. “Most people consider that crazy, not interesting.”

Jaehwan purses his lips and shrugs, fingering the paper in the pocket of his jeans as he turns back towards the stage, pushing up the glasses on the bridge of his nose. He looks down at his napkin and thinks he can almost see a whole face drawn in the water marks on it.

He lets the ice clink around and thinks that maybe he really is losing it when a voice cuts through his reverie, timbre slightly shaken as it announces the name of the speaker and reaches Jaehwan’s ears through the amplification of a microphone. Jaehwan’s shoulders shiver, and he looks up to the stage, eyes widening as a song begins and the voice strikes a chord, glass nearly falling out of Jaehwan’s hand as his mind screams recognition at him.

The song goes in one ear and out the other, the voice wrapping around him like a forgotten memory as Jaehwan gazes upon the face he’s been seeing silhouettes of for most of his life, his blood pounding in his ears.

He remembers his note and grins, scrambling to get closer to the stairs of the stage, leaving Hakyeon with an _I’m not crazy_ , eyes wide open as he drinks in the sight of that boy from his memories, an echo in his mind ringing _Hongbin_.

Their eyes meet for a split moment as he finishes his stage and Jaehwan prays to whoever is listening that he doesn’t imagine the flash that he sees, that there is some recognition there as well so that he knows he isn’t making the most embarrassing decision of his life.

His hand closes around Hongbin’s wrist the moment he steps down, and Hongbin lets him, lets Jaehwan drag him out into the alley behind the bar, press him up against the brick and look him in the eye as words tumble out head over foot.

“I promise I’m not crazy,” He bites his lip as Hongbin looks like he’s been hit with a truck, eyes rapidly scanning Jaehwan’s face as if looking for something. “But I know you, I’ve _seen_ you, all my life in my head. You’ve always been there, even when I saw nothing else I knew your smile.”

“Lee Jaehwan,” Hongbin sighs, as if Jaehwan’s name is something his lips just remembered how to form, but the fondness is there, and Jaehwan can’t help the grin that takes over his face. Relief settles deep in his stomach as everything begins to come back together, pictures of them being painted behind his eyes. “I thought you’d never find me.”

Jaehwan can count every lash as he leans in close, forehead resting against Hongbin’s, swallowing the words that leave Hongbin’s mouth, echoing the words that burn in his pocket.

_don’t miss your chance_

...

“What are you doing?” A different Jaehwan asks in a sleep thick voice, watching with heavily lidded eyes as Hongbin burns their candle to the ground, writing a letter in careful handwriting. “There’s no one to write at this hour.”

“I’m writing to the next you and me,” Hongbin replies, batting away Jaehwan’s hands as he attempts to pull him from the chair to their bed, folding the letter neatly. “For you, actually. I think we both know you’ll need more help than me.”

“Is that so?” Jaehwan grumbles, “Of course you’d leave me to do all the work, why should I expect anything else. If there is a future me and you, of course.”

“There will be, I know these things,” Hongbin sings, putting the letter in his bottom drawer and giving it some of his luck. “There will always be me and you, it’s just up to us if we can continue like this. I found you this time, so it will be your responsibility to find me across the next universe.”

“If you say so,” Jaehwan shakes his head but grins nonetheless, pulling Hongbin up and dragging him until they tumble together on the bed, legs tangling as Jaehwan ends up with an uncomfortable mouthful of Hongbin’s hair. The strands of moonlight highlighting Hongbin’s smile as he laughs, and Jaehwan thinks that if there’s any such thing as multiple lives, then Hongbin’s smile will be what carries him through. “It’s a deal then, I’ll find you.”

“A promise.” 

A promise, sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely exhausted so I'm deeply sorry for this, but I must truck on in my kenbin quest yes indeed. I hope you all like this, all feedback is appreciated I will love you forever!!


End file.
